Dos Zorras (Traducción)
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: Kushina y Mikoto tratan de controlar al Kyuubi, pero todo sale mal... Realmente, todo sale mal. (Control Mental, Dominación, Condicionamiento).


**Dos Zorras**

…

 **Nota aclaratoria:**

Esta es una historia escrita por el autor **Arbanis** de Deviantart, yo sólo la traduje con su permiso. En mi perfil dejo el link a la historia original.

…

Kushina llamó a la puerta.

"¿Mikoto?", Preguntó.

La puerta se abrió y Mikoto Uchiha estaba ahí.

"Oh, sí, adelante," Dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado. "Fugaku salió, sólo estamos nosotras."

Kushina cruzó el umbral, y se dejó caer en una silla.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi marido?" Mikoto continuó. "Él es el jefe del clan, después de todo, su Sharingan es el más fuerte de todos nosotros."

"Tú eres, como, más cercana," Kushina se encogió de hombros. "Además... El contenedor del Kyuubi visitando al Jefe del clan Uchiha es, como... Política. La gente se daría cuenta. Mientras que Kushina Uzumaki está visitando a una amiga... "

Ella agitó una mano, y Mikoto asintió comprensivamente. "Bien, ya veo."

Tomando asiento ella misma, Mikoto juntó sus manos. "Así que... ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Es sólo... ¡Diablos, suena estúpido!" Kushina pateó la silla con su talón. "Sólo busco asegurarme de que el Kyuubi está bajo control. Es una especie de, como... inquietud".

"Bueno, preguntarle a una Uchiha es la mejor manera," Mikoto asintió. "Sólo una cosa."

"Como, seguro," Kushina estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué es?"

"¡Deja de decir 'como'!" Mikoto suplicó, incitando a su amiga a reír.

…

"Muy bien, aquí vamos..." Dijo Mikoto, transformando su ojo en el Sharingan de tres Tomoe. "No he hecho esto durante un par de años, pero debería ser bastante… Fácil…"

Kushina respiró profundamente, luego miró el ojo rojo.

Hubo un remolino de sensaciones confusas, como Mikoto envió su voluntad para echar un vistazo.

Kushina se sintió relajada, un poco menos que despierta y escuchó a Mikoto hablando como a través de lana de algodón.

"Está bien, no puedo sentir nada hasta ahora... Luces bastante bien. Pero hay algo... Un poco extraño".

"¿Extraño?" Repitió Kushina.

"Sí, yo sólo voy a mirar más de cerca-"

Roja. Agitada energía roja, poder, burbujeando desde el interior del Chakra de Kushina.

 **¡Tontas!** El zorro demonio de nueve colas anunció, con una voz que resonó como trueno. **¡Un Uchiha me atrapó, ahora una Uchiha me ha liberado!**

"¡Igual, no vas a escapar!", Dijo Kushina, despertando por completo automáticamente, y utilizando el poder de sus Cadenas de Chakra Místicas para tratar de mantener al Kyuubi en su prisión.

Pero las cadenas pasaron a través de él como si fuera humo.

"¡Yo lo detendré!" Dijo Mikoto, sus ojos brillando. "¡Kyuubi, alto!"

Más risas.

"Pero... No entiendo," Mikoto frunció el ceño."¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¡El Sharingan puede controlar al Kyuubi! "

 **Tú rompiste el preciado sello,** respondió el Kyuubi, sin dejar de reír con su poder abrumando los intentos de Kushina por combatirlo. ¡ **Y - mí, mí, el Sharingan puede hacer muchas cosas divertidas!**

Hubo una desgarradora sensación de distorsión, y las dos mujeres se sintieron a sí misma cayendo.

...

Mikoto se obligó a ponerse de pie, mirando a lo que parecía ser un erial sombrío. Sobre su cabeza había un cielo rojo, sin sol y su alrededor estaba completamente llano.

"¿Dónde estamos?", Kushina exigió. "¡Sal de ahí, Kyuubi!"

Más risitas oscuras y el Kyuubi se formó a sí mismo de la energía roja que emergió de las grietas en el suelo seco. **"Debería ser obvio. Estamos en sus mentes, sobre las que tan tontamente me dieron el control."**

Más energía roja se extendió, fluyendo sobre la tierra como agua.

 **"Y ya que se ofrecieron voluntariamente... Creo que ustedes van a ser zorras. Mis zorras".**

Kushina comenzó a formar sellos de mano, pero antes de que ella estuviera a medio camino, mediante la energía roja alcanzó sus pies – y se esparció hacia arriba, formando una capa fina y se elevó de los tobillos a las rodillas hasta la cintura. Una vez allí, burbujeó hacia fuera, formando una maraña de colas largas y con eso, siguió ascendiendo hasta los hombros.

Se detuvo un momento cuando las colas terminaron de formarse, bajando por los brazos y ascendiendo por el cuello al mismo tiempo. Kushina tomó un respiro cuando pasó por su cabeza, luego parpadeó con sorpresa ya que simplemente formó una protuberancia alrededor de su boca y le dejó una vía para respirar.

"¿Kushina?", Preguntó Mikoto, sonando asustada. "¡Te ves como una zorra...! ¡Una zorra de nueve colas!"

Kushina se miró a sí misma, utilizando sus manos cubiertas en - lo que estaba cambiando rápidamente de chakra puro rojo a un material resbaladizo, rojo-naranja, que relucía y brillaba - para acariciarse a sí misma hacia abajo.

Sus ropas habían desaparecido, absorbidas por la extraña formación de chakra del Kyuubi, y pareció convertir sus manos y pies en patas.

Mikoto gritó cuando el material la cubrió también, usando tonos más oscuros de color rojo-negro para ella y dándole algunas diferencias cosméticas aparte de eso - sobre todo en el patrón de látex de la pseudo-piel- pero principalmente haciéndola ver como una hermana para Kushina.

"¡Sácanos de aquí ahora, Kyuubi!" Kushina ordenó, sonrojándose cuando ella sintió su cara con una de sus manos-pata superior. "Maldita sea, ¿Esto tiene un hocico?"

 **"No creo que las vaya a dejar salir todavía,"** Declaró el Kyuubi. **"El Tsukuyomi me da mucho tiempo para... Jugar. Ahora, vamos a empezar su entrenamiento".**

Él hizo crujir sus colas y ambas, Kushina y Mikoto se quedaron en blanco por un momento.

 _Dos Zorras_

"Uhhh…" Kushina gimió, moviéndose.

La sensación de su traje de látex le provocó un espasmo para despertar, incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor.

Ella estaba en un llano en blanco, sin rasgos distintivos, sin nada a la vista... Y su traje vulpino todavía estaba ahí, tan cerca de su piel que parecía imposible de eliminar, incluso si hubiera tenido las manos libres.

Un rechinido y un suspiro la hicieron girarse, con un brazo sobre sus pechos y el otro cubriendo su entrepierna por un mínimo de pudor. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"¿Kushina?", Preguntó Mikoto parpadeando, a continuación se ruborizó y cubrió sus propias partes íntimas. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tú eres la experta Sharingan," Kushina señaló. "Maldición, no puedo ver nada..."

Extendiendo una de sus manos enguantadas como pata, sintió el traje más plenamente. "Simplemente está enfermo. Hay colas... ¿Orejas de zorro? Y..." Ella suspiró. "Ese zorro bastardo es un verdadero pervertido."

"Yo… Creo que debe haber utilizado de alguna manera el Tsukuyomi," Mikoto acomodándose, empujó una de las nueve colas firmemente detrás de ella. "Es una técnica secreta Sharingan, yo no sé ni cómo desbloquearla..."

 _¡Buenos días!_

Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Mikoto preguntó.

La voz era alegre, optimista, y tenía ningún rastro de la amenaza del Kyuubi. De alguna manera lo hizo, si acaso, ligeramente peor.

 _¡Es hora de aprender a ser buenas zorras! ¡Díganlo diez veces! - ya sea "¡Soy una zorra!" o "¡Kurama es mi amo!" - ¡Y obtendrán una recompensa!_

"¡De ninguna manera!", Dijo Kushina, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Nosotras nos vamos de aquí!"

 _¡Mejor apúrense!_ La voz declaró, su ánimo no disminuyó.

"¡Kushina tiene razón!," Dijo Mikoto. "No vamos a ceder".

Ellas esperaron un minuto más o menos, con las caras puestas y luego la voz regresó.

 _¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Zorras malas!_

El dolor se disparó través de ambas mujeres por todas partes, como un dolor de muelas súbito en toda la superficie, y al menos durante unos diez segundos agonizantes antes de ceder.

 _¡Ahora digan ya sea "¡Soy una zorra!" o "¡Kurama es mi amo!" diez veces por una recompensa!_

"... ¿Quién es Kurama?", Preguntó Mikoto jadeante, y se impulsó para regresar de nuevo a una posición erguida.

"Creo que... ¿Es el Kyuubi?" Jadeó Kushina.

Un minuto más pasó, y luego hubo otro pico de dolor.

…

 _¡Zorras traviesas!_

El dolor circuló a través del sistema de Kushina, incluso más tiempo esta vez. Resonó a través de sus nervios, martillándole la cabeza y ella se dejó caer al suelo cuando terminó.

 _¿Están listas para ser unas buenas zorras? ¡Digan ya sea "¡Soy un zorro!" o "¡Kurama es mi amo!" diez veces por una recompensa!_

Kushina no sabía lo que era la recompensa, pero sabía lo que era el castigo. Después de tanto tiempo siendo abatida por el dolor, ella lo consideró seriamente.

 _¡Mejor apúrate!_

Ella respiró profundamente, vaciló, luego recordó ese horrible dolor y dio el paso decisivo.

"Soy una zorra", dijo, en voz baja - eligiendo el menor de dos males, y ruborizándose. "Soy una zorra. Soy una zorra..."

Mientras hablaba, Mikoto levantó la vista. "Kushina - ¡No!"

Kushina se detuvo, dudando de repente si eso era una buena idea.

 _¡Sólo faltan tres!_ La voz le animó, y decidió que no quería perder lo que ya había dicho.

"Soy una zorra, soy una zorra, soy una zorra…"

 _¡Buena zorra! ¡Tú puedes aprender…!_

Placer. Maravilloso, relajante, un cosquilleo de calor que lavó los dolores de todos esos castigos.

Kushina se deleitó en ello y luego, de repente, se había ido.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Mikoto, luego gruñó cuando comenzó su propio castigo.

 _¡Buena chica!_ La versión de Kushina de la voz dijo. _¡Ahora dilo otras diez veces!_

La Kunoichi hizo una mueca. Otras diez no sonaba atractivo... Pero tampoco el castigo y la recompensa se había sentido bien...

Ella deliberó sobre eso bastante por lo que el tiempo se agotó y otro choque llegó. "¡Argh!"

 _¡Zorra traviesa! ¡Recién empezabas a aprender!_

Escociéndole todo, Kushina se tragó su orgullo. "Soy una zorra… Soy una zorra… Soy una zorra..."

Su traje tipo látex la estrujó con fuerza, mostrando sus curvas y mezclándolas con las características de zorro del traje y ella trató de no pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

"... Soy una zorra. Soy una zorra ".

La oleada de placer duró un poco más esta vez, sintiéndose un poco más deliciosa.

 _¡Buena zorra!_ La voz alabó. _¡De nuevo!_

No queriendo otro golpe, Kushina volvió a hacerlo. "Soy una zorra..."

…

¡Sácanos de aquí!" Mikoto exigió, sus ojos brillaban con el Sharingan de tres Tomoe.

 _¡Zorra mala!_ Regañó la voz alegre, y una ráfaga de dolor sacudió a la Uchiha mandándola al suelo. _¡Sin Sharingan!_

Mikoto trató de no gemir. Eso había sido especialmente duro, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera como si estuviera en llamas.

A unos metros de distancia, Kushina suspiraba de alivio.

 _¡Esa zorra está siendo una buena zorra!_ La voz insinuó. _¡Ella está diciendo sus líneas! Puedes sentirte bien también si sólo dices ya sea "¡Soy una zorra!" o "¡Kurama es mi amo!"_

Mikoto vaciló, retorciéndose y chillando en su traje de látex, y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Cualquier cosa más.

Casi sin voluntad consciente, sus labios se entreabrieron. "Soy una zorra… Soy una zorra..."

Sólo una vez, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo para poder armarse y soportar el dolor de nuevo.

…

Kushina disfrutaba en la calidez de una recompensa.

Fue agradable, ser tratada de esa manera. Claro, era el Kyuubi quien lo hacía, pero...

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantener su indignación. Eso era por motivos ocultos – ¡Así tenía que ser!

Mientras pensaba eso, el placer terminó.

 _¡Buena zorra!_ La voz dijo, chirriante como de costumbre. _¡Ahora, para obtener una recompensa, es el momento de trabajar en la otra frase! Sólo tienes que decir "¡Kurama es mi amo!" ¡Diez veces!_

Reuniendo sus pensamientos, Kushina sacudió la cabeza. " _¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a hacer eso!_ "

¡ _Mejor apúrate_! La voz dijo, imperturbable.

Kushina tensó sus extremidades temblorosas, forzándolos a obedecer, y se puso de rodillas y luego de pie.

Este lugar no podía ser infinito. Tal vez tenía algún punto débil-

"¡Aargh!" Gritó ella, desplomándose al suelo de nuevo como el dolor pasaba a través de ella. Su guantes-pata se posaron, deteniéndola antes de caer de cara contra el suelo, pero ella se quedó en cuatro patas y jadeante en el momento en que el dolor terminó.

 _¡Lo estabas haciendo tan bien!_ La voz dijo, en tono alentador. _Sólo di "¡Kurama es mi amo!"_ _¡Diez veces para una recompensa!_

Kushina se mordió el labio. Eso era un ir un paso más lejos.

…

El dolor desapareció, y los músculos de Mikoto quemaban por el castigo.

Ella tomó un respiro profundo, luego titubeó y lo dejó ir de nuevo.

 _¡Recuerda, sólo tienes que decirlo diez veces para obtener una recompensa!_

Mikoto lo consideró, luego tomó la decisión.

"Kurama-es-mi-amo-Kurama-es-mi-amo-Kurama-es-" Balbuceó ausente, haciéndolo tan rápido como pudo para reducir al mínimo el tiempo que ella lo estaba diciendo.

Cuando terminó, el bálsamo caliente de calmante placer que la envolvió se sentía tan bien que casi podía llorar.

 _¡Buena zorra!_ La voz dijo, mientras el placer retumbaba a través de ella. _¡Ahora, dilo otras diez veces!_

…

"... Yo tengo colas, yo tengo colas, yo tengo colas."

 _¡Buena zorra!_

Kushina suspiró, rodando sobre su espalda - sintiendo las colas de su traje esparcidas torpemente a su alrededor, sin embargo, cuidándolas más allá.

Los tiempos que ella ocasionalmente hacía lo que la voz quería eran la única forma en que ella era capaz de enfrentarla.

 _¡Tiempo de prueba!_ La voz dijo de pronto, haciendo que Kushina empezara. _¿Eres una...?_

Conmocionada, Kushina tomó un momento para pensar en lo que se suponía que era la respuesta.

 _¡Demasiado tiempo!_ El choque se disparó a través de ella, más corto de lo normal pero más intenso. _¿Tú tienes?_

"Uh - Um-"

 _¡No!_ Otro pico de impacto, por lo que Kushina gimió.

 _¿Quién es tu amo?_

Choque.

 _¿Tú caminas en?_

"¡Cuatro patas!" Kushina exclamó, recordando una a tiempo.

Hubo un aumento del placer cuando respondió y sus músculos tensos se relajaron un poco.

 _¡Zorra tonta! ¡Sólo tienes una pregunta correcta! ¡Esfuérzate más la próxima vez!_

La pausa del momento le dio tiempo a Kushina para pensar. Eso parecía... ¿Una prueba? ¿Para estar segura de que estaba aprendiendo bien?

 _¡Ahora, repite conmigo veinte veces!_

…

"Yo tengo un hocico. Yo tengo colas. Yo tengo patas. Yo tengo un hocico. Yo tengo colas. Yo tengo patas".

Mikoto se detuvo, verificando si esa era la quincuagésima vez - ella perdió la cuenta - antes de decirlo de nuevo. "Yo tengo un hocico. Yo tengo colas. Yo tengo patas".

 _¡Buena zorra!_

Placer, fresco y calmante, hormigueante y ondulante.

 _¡Ahora, es el momento para una nueva lección!_ La voz le dijo. _¡Repite la respuesta correcta! ¡Tú eres una zorra!_

Mikoto frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que podría significar, a continuación, lo intentó.

"¿Soy una zorra?"

 _¡Tú eres una zorra!_

"Yo soy una zorra."

 _¡Tú eres una zorra!_

"Yo soy una zorra…"

…

 _¡Tú tienes colas!_

"Yo tengo colas," Kushina repetía, anhelando otra maravillosa oleada de placer.

 _¡Tú tienes patas!_

"Yo tengo patas."

 _¡Tú tienes pelaje!_

"Yo tengo pelaje."

 _¡Tú tienes un hocico!_

"Yo tengo un hocico."

 _¡Tú tienes colas!_

"Yo tengo colas."

 _¡Tú tienes patas!_

"Yo tengo patas."

 _¡Buena zorra!_

Kushina dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio y placer conforme la recompensa comenzó, actuando sobre sus nervios como un calmante, ondulando calidez.

 _¡Muy buena chica!_ La voz continuó. _¡Ahora, tiempo de preguntas!_

La Kunoichi vestida como zorra se concentró, lista para dar las respuestas correctas.

No, las respuestas que ella pretendía que eran.

 _¿Tú caminas en?_

"¡Cuatro patas!" Kushina contestó, contenta por tener una fácil y sonrió con el breve pico de placer.

 _¿Tú eres una?_

"¡Zorra!"

Placer.

 _¿Quién es tu amo?_

Kushina tenía que pensar en algo, y sólo había empezado a tomar el aliento para responder cuando llegó el choque.

"¡Argh!"

 _¡Demasiado lenta! ¿Las zorras tienen?_

"¡Colas!" Kushina jadeó. "¡Y patas, y un hocico, y pelaje!"

 _Podrías hacerlo mejor, zorra,_ reprendió la voz, como un placer suave acariciándola por un momento. _¡Tienes una pregunta equivocada! Ahora, repite cincuenta veces - ¡Kurama es mi amo!_

Kushina puso mala cara, pero se contuvo.

Estaba sinceramente molesta porque ella no fue capaz de contestar esas preguntas, ¿Cierto? Eso era-

 _¡Mejor apúrate!_ Advirtió la voz, y Kushina se apresuró a cumplir.

"Kurama es mi amo, Kurama es mi amo, Kurama es mi amo..."

…

Los choques terminaron, y Mikoto dio la vuelta sobre su espalda - su forma recubierta de látex quedó tendida sin fuerzas sobre la tierra llana mientras se recuperaba.

 _¿Lista para volver a intentarlo?_ preguntó la voz. _¡Repite conmigo - Tú eres una sexy zorra de Kurama!_

Mikoto se mantuvo obstinadamente en silencio, y una decena de segundos transcurrieron antes de que otro choque comenzara - esta vez incluso más tiempo.

 _¡Las buenas zorras escuchan y obedecen, y obtienen placer!_ Insinuó la voz. _¡Las malas zorras son rebeldes y son castigadas!_

Mikoto vaciló.

 _¡Cada vez que te niegas, son diez veces más para obtener tu regalo!_

"Yo soy una sexy zorra de Kurama," Dijo Mikoto, tan suavemente como le fue posible.

 _¡Tú eres una sexy zorra de Kurama!_

"Yo soy una sexy zorra de Kurama."

 _¡Tú eres una sexy zorra de Kurama!_

"Yo soy una sexy zorra de Kurama…"

…

 _¡Tiempo de una prueba doble!_ La voz dijo, despertando tanto a Kushina y Mikoto de sus últimas recompensas. _¡La que conteste primero gana más recompensas, la que responda segunda obtiene menos!_

Kushina intercambió una mirada con Mikoto.

La mirada necesariamente se posó en sus trajes - negro y rojo de Mikoto, mucho más naranja para Kushina, ambas mejorando sus pechos y abrazando sus formas bajando a sus manos y pies enguantados como patas, y ambas con grandes marañas de colas de látex medio infladas en la espalda.

¿Tú eres una?

"¡Zorra!", Dijo Kushina, justo por delante de Mikoto.

¿Las zorras tienen?

"¡Colas!" Dijo Mikoto rápidamente.

"¡Patas y un hocico!" Kushina contribuyó, compitiendo para ser la primera en decirlo después de Mikoto le había dado a las 'colas'.

"¡Y pelaje!" Mikoto terminó, gestando antes de que Kushina pudiera.

El placer relajante trepaba lentamente en cada respuesta, aumentando rápidamente cuando la víctima de que se tratara decía algo por delante de su rival.

 _¿Quién es tu amo?_

"¡Kurama!" Dijeron ambas, casi al mismo tiempo.

 _¿Tú caminas en?_

"¡Cuatro patas!" Los dos Kunoichi vestidas como zorras respondieron, Kushina ligeramente por delante.

 _¿Qué clase de zorra eres?_

"¡Yo soy una sexy zorra de Kurama!" Dijo Mikoto, en su prisa por ser la primera.

 _¡Buenas zorras! ¡Han respondido a todas las preguntas correctamente!_

El placer aumentó, cálido y acogedor, y de repente soporífero.

 _¡Disfruten de su recompensa!_

La voz se calmaba, susurrando débilmente en sus oídos, ya que tanto a Kushina y Mikoto de repente les pareció muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

Un bostezo, un suspiro, y Kushina se tendió en el suelo - ligeramente doblada hacia fuera, tan cómodamente como pudo. Un momento más tarde, Mikoto usó sus colas como una almohada a la deriva mientras el calmante placer la hizo dormir.

 _Obedezco a Kurama, Kurama es mi amo, obedezco a Kurama en todas las cosas como una buena zorra..._ Susurró la voz, ahora sonando justo como ellas.

Su condicionamiento tenía un largo camino por recorrer todavía. Pero había mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

…

Kushina bostezó, parpadeando, y se estiró - brazos hacia fuera, extendiéndose completamente.

"¡Kushina!" Siseó Mikoto.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Kushina, somnolienta - entonces divisó a Mikoto en su traje de sexy zorra rojo y negro, y el día anterior volvió de golpe.

"¿Qué? - ¿Todavía estamos aquí?", preguntó, tratando de utilizar sus brazos para cubrirse. "¡Vamos!"

"No es como si fuera mi culpa," contestó Mikoto, un poco brusca. "¡Me gustaría salir de aquí ya si pudiera!"

 _¡Buenos días!_

"Oh, genial," dijo Kushina. "De nuevo esto".

 _¡Las buenas zorras recuerdan sus lecciones!_ La voz dijo alegremente. _¿Tú eres una?_

"Yo-" Kushina comenzaba, cuando el choque llegó. "¡Argh!"

 _¡Zorra tonta! ¿Las zorras tienen?_

"¿Orejas y patas?", Sugirió.

 _¿Y?_

Antes de Kushina pudiera recordar las otras cosas, otro choque llegó.

 _¿Quién es tu amo?_

"¡Kurama!" Kushina dijo bruscamente, recordando la respuesta correcta justo a tiempo.

 _¡Buena niña! ¿Tú caminas en?_

"¿Patas?"

Choque.

 _¡Tú necesitas recordarlo mejor! ¡Sólo una respuesta correcta!_

Kushina vio a Mikoto ser golpeada tras otra respuesta equivocada, entonces su versión personal de la voz le llamó la atención una vez más. _¡Tiempo de practicar más! ¡Repite lo siguiente veinte veces – ya sea "Camino a cuatro patas" o "Soy una zorra"!_

Pensando en ello por un momento, Kushina se fue por la primera opción. "Yo camino en cuatro patas, yo camino en cuatro patas…"

…

"Kurama... Es mi amo. Yo obedezco a Kurama. Kurama es mi amo," Mikoto recitó, y luego llegó el hormigueo relajante y cálido del placer.

Era como una compresa fría en la picadura de sus castigos anteriores.

 _¡Hora del desayuno!_ Dijo la voz, y el cambio sorprendió a la Uchiha.

"¿Desayuno?" Repitió, luego vio dos tazones que no estaban ahí antes. Uno de ellos estaba lleno de agua, el otro tenía un montón de carne picada.

La vista era tan extraña que ella no se movió por un momento, a pesar de recordar que no había comido desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

 _¡Demasiado lenta!_

"¡Espera!-" Mikoto protestó, con una mano enguantada como pata extendida por un momento conforme el alimento y el agua desaparecieron. "Yo iba..."

 _¡Parece que la zorra tonta tiene más que aprender!_ Repite conmigo veinte veces - _"Soy una zorra hambrienta, las zorras comen su comida"._

Ruborizándose, Mikoto comenzó a recitar. _"Soy una zorra hambrienta, las zorras comen su comida. Soy una zorra hambrienta, las zorras comen su comida..."_

El hambre comenzó a roerle mientras hablaba, recordándole sobre todo la comida que no había tenido...

…

"Soy una zorra," Kushina repitió, continuamente. "Soy una zorra. Soy una zorra. Soy una zorra. Soy una zorra. Soy-"

 _¡Buen trabajo!_ La voz la interrumpió, y la inundó con el placer del hormigueo de nuevo.

Kushina se estiró, amando la sensación, luego frunció el ceño.

¿Ella sólo había obedecido muchas veces?

Eso parecía un peligroso precedente.

 _Ahora, es tiempo de que repitas quince veces, "Kurama es mi amo"._

Kushina mantuvo la boca cerrada, tratando de ignorar el hocico de zorra incorporado en su traje de látex.

Eso fue sólo un recordatorio más de lo que este lugar les estaba haciendo...

 _¡Se acabó el tiempo!_

El choque fue peor de lo que recordaba, dejándola tirada de lado, con las nueve gruesas colas de látex inflado extendidas a su alrededor.

 _¡Zorra traviesa! Ahora, repite veinte veces – "Kurama es mi amo. Debo obedecer a Kurama."_

Kushina intentó resistirse, realmente lo hizo.

"Kurama es mi amo," Ella empezó, odiando su propia debilidad. "Debo obedecer a Kurama. Kurama es mi amo, debo obedecer a Kurama…"

…

"Las zorras tenemos colas y patas," dijo Mikoto. "Las zorras tenemos piel y un hocico. Las zorras tenemos colas y patas. Las zorras tenemos pelaje y un hocico".

Ella suspiró aliviada por la recompensa, lo que la hacía sentirse realmente bien - mejor cada vez que ella obedecía.

Se preguntó si estaba obedeciendo más que Kushina...

Así como Mikoto se sacudió ese pensamiento, la voz intervino de nuevo. _¡Hora de comer!_

Cuatro tazones aparecieron, en dos pares - un par cerca de ella, el otro cerca de Kushina.

 _Soy una zorra hambrienta_ , Mikoto pensó involuntariamente, presentando el dolor del hambre de nuevo. Se arrastró rápidamente hacia adelante a cuatro patas, desconcertada por un momento acerca de cómo comer la comida, a continuación, sólo recogió algo en sus gruesos guantes pata y lo engulló.

Tenía un sabor celestial. Como una mezcla de carne y especias, que era abundante y maravilloso y deprisa se terminó el recipiente antes de que este desapareciera.

Sólo una vez que se terminó se dio cuenta de que había engullido su comida como un animal.

 _Buena zorra,_ la voz susurró, como Mikoto se inclinó ante lo inevitable y comenzó a lamer el agua. _Buena zorra completa._

…

Kushina lamió las patas de látex, buscando hasta el último trozo de sabrosa carne picada en ellas.

¡Eso era mucho mejor que la comida humana!

Así como ella pensó eso, se detuvo. ¿Ella sólo pensó en eso como alimento de zorra, y lo que solía comer como alimento humano?

Pero... Eso sólo significaba-

 _¡Tiempo de repetir! "¡Soy una zorra, yo como con mi hocico!" ¡Diez veces!_

Kushina se quejó, pero comenzó a repetir.

"Soy una zorra, yo como con mi hocico..."

...

"Soy una zorra. Kurama es mi amo. Debo obedecer a Kurama. Soy una zorra. Kurama es mi amo. Debo obedecer a Kurama".

 _¡Buena zorra obediente! ¡Las zorras obedientes reciben premios!_

La respiración de Mikoto se intensificó como llegó el placer, cerca de conducirla fuera de todo pensamiento racional para sentirse bien por al menos dos minutos, felizmente largos.

 _¡Muy buena zorra!_ La voz continuó, y ahora el propio título le recordaba a las sesiones de recompensa. _¡Ahora es el momento para una nueva lección!_

Mikoto frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era y cómo podía obedecer.

Después de un momento, ella negó con la cabeza - todo este proceso estaba realmente atrapándola. Lo importante era-

¿Resistirse?

Pero tenía que obedecer - ¡No! Eso sólo era-

 _¡Siéntate! La voz le dijo, claramente. ¡Toma una posición con las patas traseras arrodilladas, tus colas extendidas detrás de ti, tus patas delanteras entre sus patas traseras y el torso erguido!_

Mikoto tomó un momento para desentrañar eso, y luego trasladó a sí misma las instrucciones. Al principio se sintió tonta, como un perro que pide, pero una vez que estaba mayormente en la posición, un pulso ondulatorio de recompensa comenzó a correr lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de ella.

Gimiendo suavemente ante el placer, Mikoto ajustó su postura para que el placer fuera mejor, por lo que cuando llegó a lo que la voz le decía era una buena postura para sentarse sus pechos y su cuerpo entero se sacudían ligeramente con la titilante y provocadora recompensa.

Luego, se intensificó.

 _¡Permanece sentada!_ La voz advirtió, y Mikoto logró mantenerse en la posición sentada durante unos cuantos segundos antes de colapsar y obtener un choque leve.

 _¡Tiempo de hacerlo otra vez!_ Dijo la voz. _¿Lista? ¡Siéntate!_

Mikoto no se movió al principio, pero otro choque de castigo hizo que se revolviera para obedecer.

…

 _¡Siéntate!_

Kushina se colocó en posición, con sus manos enguantadas como patas entre las rodillas y la espalda recta.

 _¡Ruega!_

Una pata se acercó a su cara, y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado - ambos movimientos le dieron una recompensa placentera, consiguiendo un cosquilleo con la cálida sensación de haber ganado algo agradable.

 _¡Buena zorra! ¡Ahora, es hora de aprender una nueva pose! ¡Ofrécete!_

Volviendo un poco de la confusión por el nebuloso placer, Kushina parpadeó. "¿Ofrecerme?"

 _¡A gatas! ¡Inclínate hacia delante, separa tus patas traseras, mueve tus colas constantemente! ¡Ahora, ofrécete!_

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Kushina, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando ambos brazos a su pecho. "¡De ninguna manera!"

 _¡Zorra traviesa!_

Un horrible, castigo que quemaba sus músculos pasó a través de ella, haciéndola caer al suelo y dejándola lloriqueando.

 _¡Las zorras traviesas no desobedecen sus órdenes! Repite después de mí cien veces: "Kurama es mi amo. Soy una zorra sumisa. Kurama me hace entrar en calor. Yo obedezco a Kurama."_

Kushina sacudió la cabeza, centrándose a través de la distorsión del castigo. ¡Eso iba demasiado lejos!

 _¡Mejor apúrate!_

La Kunoichi disfrazada vaciló, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Los recuerdos de su vida anterior estaban ahí, pero cada vez más los recuerdos de sus sesiones de entrenamiento - de las recompensas por ser una buena zorra y los castigos por ser una mala zorra - los encimaban.

Ella vaciló, y luego comenzó a hablar tan rápido como pudo. "Kurama es mi amo soy una zorra sumisa Kurama me hace entrar en calor obedezco a Kurama Kurama es mi amo..."

Perdiendo la cuenta por lo menos dos veces, Kushina esperaba haber empezado en tiempo. Las frases llegaron lo suficientemente rápido, no tuvo problemas para encimarlas, y cuando el placer de una tarea con éxito la envolvió se sintió patéticamente agradecida.

 _¡Buena zorra! ¡Ahora, ofrécete!_

Kushina se movió para colocarse en cuatro patas, luego se inclinó hacia delante un poco – dejando que el placer la guiara.

…

Mikoto comió su comida con una enfocada intensidad, amando el sabor y odiando que le encantara - y tratando de saciar su hambre voraz.

Cuando terminó el último bocado y lamió el tazón, sintiendo el placer de su recompensa por comer como una buena zorra, la voz habló de nuevo.

 _¡Tiempo para una prueba especial! ¡Eres afortunada!_

Mikoto hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Un examen especial?

Mientras pensaba, tratando de concentrarse, algo comenzó a burbujear desde el suelo delante de ella. Algo oscuro, rojo y amenazante.

Mikoto miró fijamente, como el líquido rojo se juntó - a continuación, se amontonó en una forma de color rojo anaranjado de cuatro patas y de nueve colas.

El Kyuubi. Kurama.

 **"Hola, zorra,"** dijo, su voz era profunda, resonante y sexy. Caminó hacia delante, hacia Mikoto, que ya estaba empezando a respirar agitada.

"D-Déjanos ir," dijo Mikoto, con incertidumbre. "¡No puedes hacernos esto!"

 **"Oh, ¿No puedo?"** Preguntó Kurama, sonriendo diabólicamente. Estiró una de sus colas, frotando a lo largo la mandíbula de Mikoto, y ella gimió - frotando sus patas traseras juntas.

Al darse cuenta, Kurama se rió entre dientes. **"Buena zorra. Buena zorra en celo. Eres una zorra caliente para mí, ¿No es cierto?"**

Mikoto tragó, tratando de concentrarse. ¡Ese era el Zorro Demonio! El sexy monstruo que las había atrapado - no, no era sexy, era atrac-no...

"Kurama, detente," exigió ella, mordiéndose los labios para ayudar a despejar su cabeza. "¡Déjanos ir!"

 **"Eso suena como una zorra traviesa,"** observó Kurama. Mientras lo hacía, dios otros pocos pasos, por lo que se aproximó a un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados a Mikoto – revelando una larga, gruesa, polla vulpina.

La mirada de Mikoto fue directamente a esa barra, pero después de varios segundos apartó los ojos. "No", dijo, con la voz un poco más fuerte. "No nos vas a convertir en sexys, sumisas, zorras obedientes para ti, obedeciendo todas tus órde-"

 **"¿Ah, no?",** Preguntó Kurama, riendo. **"La sola idea te excita, aunque intentes negarlo. Bueno... Vamos a ver qué tan bien va por ahora tu entrenamiento. ¿Las zorras caminan en?"**

"Cuatro patas", Mikoto respondió de forma automática, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "No, alto-"

 **"¿Tú eres una?"**

"¡Zorra!", Respondió la desafortunada Kunoichi. Su mirada se posó en sus patas delanteras, y luego volvió a Kurama.

 **"¿Quién es tu amo?"**

Mikoto se comió la respuesta automática. "¡Tú no!", respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos - y activó su Sharingan.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, un dolor horrible la golpeó. Mikoto se desplomó, aullando, y su Sharingan se desactivó solo.

 **"Y tú los estabas haciendo tan bien..."** Kurama la reprendió, bajando sus colas para agarrarle la cabeza - hocico y todo - y la levantó. Sus propios ojos de hendidura roja se clavaron en los de ella, luego le lamió la base del cuello.

Se volvió y la bajó al suelo, y le dio una mirada más a su paquete - a continuación, se alejó lentamente.

 _¡No lo hiciste bien en absoluto!_ La voz de entrenamiento dijo, de vuelta a los tonos alegres que había tenido antes, pero con una sutil insinuación amenazante. _Ahora, repite cien veces - Kurama es mi amo, yo siempre obedezco a Kurama, yo no uso el Sharingan en el amo Kurama._

Mikoto gimoteó, sorprendentemente sonando como una zorra, y luego comenzó a hablar - no estando dispuesta a recibir otro castigo. "Kurama es mi amo, yo siempre obedezco a Kurama, yo no uso el Sharingan en el amo Kurama. Kurama es mi amo…"

…

 **"¿Quién es tu amo?"**

"¡Tú eres!", Respondió Kushina.

 **"¿Las zorras tienen?"**

"¡Colas, patas, un hocico, pelaje!"

Kurama asintió, lo que hizo que Kushina se sintiera extrañamente feliz.

¡Ella no debería sentirte ansiosa por la aprobación del zorro demonio zorro de nueve colas! Pero cuando Kurama sonrió, se sintió débil en las rodillas...

 **"Ahora, siéntate,"** Kurama instruyó, mirando como Kushina tomaba la pose. **"Bien. ¿Tú caminas en?"**

"Cuatro patas", Kushina le dijo.

 **"Muy, muy bien,"** Kurama ronroneó, y Kushina se revolvió. Una de sus patas delanteras acolchadas se arrastró hasta llegar lugar entre sus piernas, y ella consideró-

El astuto monstruo no le dio tiempo. **"¿Qué te hago sentir?"**

"Tú - Ooh, tú me haces entrar en calor", dijo Kushina.

 **"Buena chica."**

Kurama se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, dejando al descubierto su polla roja para que pudiera verla con claridad, y ella gimió.

 **"Tú lo quieres… ¿No...?",** bromeó, disfrutando del efecto que estaba teniendo en su antigua contenedora. **"Ruega".**

Kushina rogó, respirando con dificultad. No podía apartar los ojos de la vista, y Kurama jugó con toda la ventaja - usando una de sus colas para tocarla suavemente, haciendo que se balanceara un poco de lado a lado.

Luego se puso de pie, y Kushina gimoteó.

 **"Ofrécete",** instruyó, lamiéndose los labios mientras Kushina se revolvía para ponerse en posición - a cuatro patas, los codos y los pechos en el suelo, con el trasero en el aire. La dejó permanecer así durante mucho tiempo, paseando a su alrededor y cepillado sus colas fuera del camino, y luego volvió a hablar.

 **"¿De quién eres la zorra sexy?"**

"¡Tuya!" Respondió Kushina. "¡Soy tu zorra sexy!"

 **"Buena zorra sexy,"** Kurama le dijo. **"Disfruta tu recompensa."**

Una ola de placer rompe mentes se lanzó a través de Kushina, desde la punta hasta las colas, y para el tiempo en que habían menguado Kurama se había desvanecido.

El monstruo de chakra rojo se había ido, Kushina podía pensar un poco más claramente, y ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que le había hecho hacer.

"... Mfff ..."

 _¡Buena zorra!_ La voz de entrenamiento dijo feliz. _¡Lo hiciste genial! Ahora, de vuelta al tiempo de entrenamiento - repite conmigo cinco veces, "¡Kurama es sexy!"_

"Kurama es sexy," dijo Kushina, deseando que el placer continuara. "Kurama es sexy. Kurama es sexy... "

…

 _¿Kurama es?_

"¡Mi amo!" Jadeó Mikoto.

 _¿Kurama es?_

"¡Mi amo!"

 _¿Kurama es?_

"¡Mi amo!"

 _¡Buena zorra!_

Mikoto suspiró profundamente mientras el placer la recorría, reforzando su condicionamiento una vez más.

Se sintió un destello de remordimiento - ella debería haber obedecido a su amo.

¿Qué?

¡No debía!

Kurama era su amo, pero - espera, no, eso no-

 _¡Es hora de otra lección!_ La voz interrumpió. _Di entre, "Soy una zorra caliente" o "me siento vacía" ¡Diez veces!_

Mikoto pensó en ello, ruborizándose, y decidió que sería menos embarazoso decir lo segundo. "Me siento vacía. Me siento vacía. Me siento vacía..."

Ella tenía suficiente poder mental de sobra para preguntarse por qué la voz quería que dijera eso, pero entonces llegó al final de la repetición y el pulso de placer rompió su cadena de pensamientos.

 _¡Buena chica! ¡Dilo otras veinte veces!_

"Me siento vacía", ella dijo, cediendo. "Me siento vacía. Me siento vacía."

Mikoto se frotó las piernas juntas, sintiendo un picor entre ellas.

"Me siento vacía…"

…

"¡Soy una zorra caliente!" Anunció Kushina. "¡Soy una zorra caliente!"

 _Buena zorra caliente. Bueeeena zorra caliente._

Ella rodó sobre su espalda con las sensaciones de placer, su pata acolchada se arrastró hacia abajo, a su entrepierna, y luego la alejó de nuevo.

Todavía lo sentía equivocado.

 _¡Tiempo de preguntas!_

Kushina se puso de nuevo en cuatro patas, lista para la prueba.

 _¿Tú eres?_

"¡Una zorra!" Respondió Kushina.

 _¿Tú eres?_

"¿Una zorra?", Dijo, un poco más insegura.

Había una picadura estática muy suave. _¿Qué más eres?_

"Ah-, ¡Yo soy una zorra caliente!" Kushina recitó lo más rápido posible, y sintió el cosquilleo de una recompensa que significaba que ella había actuado en el tiempo.

 _¿Las zorras tienen?_

"¡Colas, patas, el hocico y pelaje!"

 _¿Tú te sientes?_

"Vacía", dijo Kushina, juntando sus piernas y moviéndolas para tratar de estimularse a sí misma - tratando de ignorar la sensación de vacío, que la corroía. Igual que el hambre, pero de una manera diferente.

 _¿Kurama es?_

"¡Mi amo!"

 _¡Buena zorra! ¡Hazlo mejor la próxima vez!_

El placer en forma de hormigueo anuló en parte el dolor del vacío, pero tan pronto como se fue todo el problema regresó.

Kushina se quejó, esperando la siguiente orden para que pudiera obedecerla y sentir ese maravilloso placer de nuevo.

…

"Soy una zorra caliente," Mikoto repetía una y otra vez, retorciéndose en su posición sentada. "¡Soy una zorra caliente!, ¡Soy una zorra caliente!, ¡Soy una zorra caliente!"

 _Buena puta, buena zorra,_ la voz pronunció. _Muévete, disfruta de tu recompensa._

Mikoto se puso de lado, ambas patas delanteras - las dos manos – frotando su entrepierna. Ella gimió cuando el placer pasó a través de ella, premiando su exploración... Hasta cierto punto.

 _Buena zorra caliente._

…

"Tengo colas y patas. Tengo un hocico y pelaje", Dijo Kushina, jadeante. "Soy una zorra cachonda. Yo estoy en celo, yo obedezco a Kurama, Kurama es mi amo, las zorras necesitamos un amo, yo necesito a Kurama".

Su cabeza estaba revuelta, era una maraña de pensamientos lujuriosos y sensaciones placenteras.

 _¡Buena zorra! ¡Repetiste toda la lección!_ La voz le dijo, recompensándola con un pulso de relajante placer.

 _Ahora,_ agregó, juguetonamente. _¡Ahora la zorra cachonda tendrá una nueva lección!_

Kushina alzó la cabeza, sin saber lo que significaba - entonces aulló, conforme algo caliente y pulsante se formaba entre sus piernas.

La invadió a su paso, largo y rígido, y se clavó ahí antes de comenzar a palpitar con suavidad.

Las rodillas de Kushina se debilitaron ante el súbito placer, más caliente y más real que los pulsos regulares de la recompensa, y ella empujó sus patas traseras juntas en un reflejo involuntario.

 _¡Repite después de mí!_ La voz le dijo, consiguiendo su atención con dificultad. _¡Yo amo sentirme llena!_

"Yo a-amo sentirme... Ll-llena," Kushina logró, con voz temblorosa.

 _¡Dilo mejor y más rápido! ¡Me encanta sentirme llena!_

"Yo amo sentirme llena", dijo Kushina, un poco más coherentemente esta vez.

La longitud pulsaba suavemente dentro de ella, llenando el vacío que había sido entrenada para sentir, y ella gimió de placer antes de repetir de nuevo. "¡Yo amo sentirme llena!"

…

"Soy una zorra sumisa, yo amo obedecer, soy una zorra cachonda, me encanta sentirme llena", Mikoto cantó, manteniéndose lo más cerca que pudo a la posición actual a pesar de sus miembros temblorosos. "Soy una zorra sumisa, yo amo obedecer, soy una zorra cachonda, me encanta sentirme llena, soy una zorra sumisa, yo amo obedecer, soy una zorra cachonda, me encanta sentirme llena, soy-"

 _¡Buena chica! Ahora, para los puntos extra de bonificación a la obediencia - ¿A quién obedeces?_

"¡A Kurama!" Dijo Mikoto, lo más rápido que pudo posible. "¡Al amo Kurama!"

 _¿Quién te puede llenar?_

"¡Kurama!" Mikoto contestó de nuevo.

 _¡Bien! ¿El amo Kurama tiene?_

"Nueve colas", respondió ella, a la imagen mental que tenía enfrente. "¡Una profunda, voz sexy! ¡Y una larga y sexy polla!"

 _Buena zorra cachonda._

La voz se detuvo, tiempo suficiente para que Mikoto se empezara a perder a sí misma en el placer de su recompensa, luego empezó de nuevo. _¿Las zorras tienen?_

"¡Colas!" Contestó Mikoto, con una voz que era casi como un gemido. "¡Patas! ¡Hocico! ¡Pelaje!"

Ella giró sus caderas, tratando de obtener más sensación del divertido consolador y con su entrenamiento, lo hizo vibrar.

¿Tú eres?

"¡La zorra cachonda de Kurama!"

 _Bien._

…

 _¡Date vuelta!_

Moviendo sus cuatro patas - ¿patas? - Kushina reorientó su peso, y rodó sobre su espalda. Sus colas se extendieron hacia fuera alrededor de sus patas traseras, y luego ella regresó la mirada hacia el frente.

El hocico de látex chirriante se levantó ligeramente mientras jadeaba, disfrutando de la recompensa.

 _¡Hora de comer!_

Kushina se puso de pie, patas delanteras en primer lugar, e hizo una copia de la posición en que había sido entrenada. Se sentía un poco vacía, pero sobre todo con hambre, y la comida sonaba muy bien - por lo que ella buscó el tazón, lo descubrió, y trotaba sobre la marcha con un poco de incomodidad.

... ¿Por qué iba a cuatro patas?

Oh, boba ella. Las zorras tenían cuatro patas.

Ella se agachó y empezó a tomar la comida en el tazón – sus colas estaban en constante movimiento mientras comía, apenas deteniéndose para masticar.

Ella era una buena zorra, y las buenas zorras amaban su comida.

Terminando los últimos retazos en el recipiente, se inclinó para lamer un poco de agua. Fue un poco difícil de hacer, pero el agua estaba muy buena.

 _Bueeeeena zorra_ , dijo la voz, haciéndola temblar, ya que la había alabado. _¡Tiempo para una prueba especial!_

Kushina se acordó de lo que eso significaba, y la sola idea la excitó - que sólo se intensificó cuando el zorro - cuando - cuando el amo Kurama apareció, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa maligna en su hocico.

 **"Hola",** dijo, con aterciopelada voz gruesa. **"¿Eres una buena zorra para mí?"**

Kushina asintió, ansiosa por agradar.

"Bien..." Kurama se rió entre dientes. Se acercó más cerca, luego ladeó su hocico – dirigiendo su mirada entre sus piernas, a su gruesa polla roja.

Sin darse cuenta, Kushina se lamió los labios.

 **"¿Quieres todo de mí, ¿No es así...?"** Kurama dijo, moviéndose de modo que su polla se balanceara de lado a lado un poco y luego mordisqueando la parte posterior del cuello de Kushina. **"Eso es porque eres mía. Eres mi propiedad - mi caliente, cachonda, zorra descerebrada. ¡Dilo!"**

"Yo soy de Kurama" dijo Kushina, no pensando realmente sobre eso. "Soy su caliente, cachonda, zorra descerebrada."

 **"Oh, me ha gustado escuchar eso. ¡De nuevo!"**

"Yo soy de Kurama, soy su caliente, cachonda, zorra descerebrada." Kushina obligada, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante. "Yo soy de Kurama soy su caliente-"

 **"Siéntate,"** Kurama interrumpió.

Kushina se sentó, una pata hacia abajo.

 **"Suplica. Ambas patas delanteras".**

…

"Yo amo obedecer," dijo Mikoto, repitiendo las palabras encandilada. "Yo amo ser una zorra. Yo amo ser una zorra de Kurama. Yo amo ser la zorra cachonda de Kurama. Yo soy una zorra caliente, cachonda, descerebrada de Kurama".

 **"Bien,"** Kurama se rió entre dientes, girando para enfatizar su larga polla roja. **"Dime lo que piensas de esto."**

"Yo amo sentirme llena," Mikoto le dijo, gimiendo ligeramente. "Me siento vacía. Yo amo sentirme llena. Me siento vacía. Quiero que me llenen. Quiero ser llenada, quiero - ¡Quiero que me llenes! ¡Quiero que el amo Kurama me-!"

 **"Suplícame. Suplícame para que te llene".**

Mikoto se revolvió para moverse de su posición para presentar la posición de ofrecimiento, con los ojos fijos en la polla que podría llenarla. Lo que ella deseaba.

Con ambas patas delanteras, frotando juntas sus muslos, ella se quejó. "¡Por favor, amo Kurama! ¡Por favor, lléneme! ¡Por favor, hágame su zorra cachonda!"

El Zorro Demonio de nueve colas rió oscuramente. **"Sigue adelante."**

"¡Quiero obedecer!, ¡Quiero que me llenen, ¡Por favor lléneme!" Mikoto rogó, empujando sus pechos cubiertos de látex hacia delante con sus patas. "¡Por favor, amo, por favor!"

 **"Oh, esto es delicioso,"** Kurama anunció, acomodándose de nuevo para que Mikoto pudiera ver mejor su polla. **"Apuesto a que difícilmente puedes pensar... Todos aquellos pensamientos de zorra cachonda y obediente remueven cualquier otra cosa."**

Se puso de pie, rondando detrás de ella, sonriendo por la forma en que los ojos de Mikoto estaban pegados a su polla roja de su hasta que la perdió de vista. **"Buena zorra. Muy buena zorra. Quédate quieta."**

Flexionándose, Kurama lamió la parte posterior de su cuello y luego respiró pesadamente en él - sus ojos iluminándose con malicia como Mikoto luchó no moverse a pesar de la tentación.

 **"Creo que es hora de la última sesión de entrenamiento",** Dijo. **"Bien, zorra, zorra descerebrada."**

Mikoto se quejó con tristeza mientras merodeaba a la distancia más allá de ella - especialmente cuando una de sus colas acarició la base de su hocico.

…

Kushina frotó juntos sus muslos. "¡Yo estoy caliente! ¡Yo estoy cachonda! ¡Yo soy la zorra descerebrada de Kurama!"

 **"Muy bien,"** Kurama dijo, con su aliento caliente contra su mejilla. **"¿Ves cuán más feliz eres, sin todo ese tonto deber?"**

Kushina asintió, aceptando de forma automática - entonces, casi a pesar de sí misma, frunció el ceño.

Deber...

 **"Suplica"**

Kurama la inspeccionaba cuando ella se posó, moviendo la cabeza y riendo oscuramente. **"Muy bien... Buena zorra cachonda, tienes la pose a la perfección."**

"No", Kushina dijo suavemente.

 **"¿Quién es tu amo?"**

"K-kurrrr-" Kushina comenzó, luego, con un poderoso esfuerzo cerró los labios en la palabra.

Kurama parecía más divertido que cualquier cosa. "¿Oh? Eso no suena muy parecido a una descerebrada, zorra obediente".

"Vete a-" Dijo Kushina, luego se derrumbó cuando Kurama desencadenó su castigo.

 **"Zorra traviesa",** dijo, casi de manera casual. **"Tiempo de más entrenamiento."**

En el momento que el castigo había terminado, el zorro demonio se había ido.

…

 _¡Tiempo para tu clase especial!_ anunció la voz. _¡Tiempo para el entrenamiento sobre cómo ser llenada! Pero primero, repite cien veces - "Kurama es mi amo, Kurama me da placer"._

"Kurama es mi amo," dijo Mikoto, con su mente llena de imágenes de sexys vulpinos rojos. "Kurama me da placer. Kurama es mi amo."

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el placer de ser llenada por delante regresó, pero esta vez más fuerte. Caliente y pulsante, con una especie de dolor caliente justo en la parte trasera - que estaba al borde de no estar en ella en absoluto.

 _¡Sigue repitiendo, y también repite ¡Me encanta el capullo de Kurama!"_ Reanudó la voz.

"Kurama me d-da placer," dijo Mikoto, reanudando. "Me encanta el bulto de Kurama. Kurama es mi amo."

El dolor aumentó un poco, y Mikoto sintió un bulto comenzando a entrar.

"Kurama me da placer", dijo ella, de forma automática. "Me encanta el capullo de Kurama. Kurama es mi amo. Kurama me da placer…"

Cada vez que ella alcanzaba la palabra "amo", el capullo iba más lejos, y el dolor se hacía más fuerte, y el placer se puso mejor luego de igualarlo.

Por la vigésima línea, Mikoto estaba empezando a empujar hacia atrás contra el aire para tratar de aumentar las sensaciones - y empezó a imaginar un pesado zorro rojo presionando hacia abajo sobre su espalda, llenándola y apoderándose de ella.

Ese pensamiento solo la excitó más.

…

Kushina se arrastró a cuatro patas cuando el pinchazo de dolor se desvaneció.

 _¡Intentémoslo de nuevo! Di "Me encanta la polla de Kurama" y "Quiero que Kurama me use" cien veces!_

La Kunoichi resistió el instinto de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo.

Ella era una Kunoichi - ella era de Kurama - ella era un recipiente para - ella era la zorra cachonda de Kurama - ella tenía que - obedecer a Kurama - no - zorra sumisa zorra cachonda zorra obediente ama a Kurama - ... - Se siente caliente buena zorra obediente buena zorra sumisa obedece -

"Me encanta la polla de Kurama," dijo ella, y la recompensa de placer la hizo gemir. "Quiero que Kurama me use. Yo amo a Kurama-"

Las siguientes palabras fueron amortiguadas, con algo grueso y largo que se formada a partir del látex de su hocico. Su boca se llenó, haciendo que ella dijera entre dientes, pero las palabras eran reconocibles de todos modos.

"Polla- Quiero que Kurama me use yo amo-"

Cada movimiento fue recompensado con placer, atravesándola más y más hasta que la resistencia de hace unos minutos fuera un recuerdo imposible.

…

Mikoto se sentó, espalda recta, patas arriba, colas extendidas a su alrededor.

Junto a ella, Kushina se sentó en la misma pose - sus colas colocadas de forma diferente, pero aparte de eso, y el color de su traje no había mucha diferencia entre ellas.

 **"Bien,"** Kurama dijo, caminando hacia ellas - en un ángulo, en el que balanceaba su polla hacia delante y hacia atrás. **"Buenas zorras".**

Se detuvo delante de las dos, y se tendió de lado. **"Hmmm... Vamos a ver quién de ustedes me quiere más..."**

"¡Yo te quiero, amo!", Dijo Kushina con prontitud, lloriqueando.

"¡Yo te quiero más, amo!" Se quejó Mikoto. "¡Quiero que me llenes!"

 **"¿Las zorras tienen?",** Preguntó Kurama, de la nada.

"¡Colas y patas, pelaje y un hocico!" Ambas zorras dijeron, encimándose una sobre otra.

 **"¿Tú eres?"**

"¡Una zorra! ¡Una zorra! ¡Una cachonda, zorra caliente!" Gimió Kushina.

"¡En celo! Tan caliente..." dijo Mikoto, temblando. "¡Tan vacía!"

 **"Díganme lo que piensan cuando escuchen estas palabras..."** Kurama dijo, estirándose y dejando que su polla botara. **"Zorro."**

"¡Sexy!" Dijo Mikoto, apenas superando a Kushina rápidamente "¡Yo!"

 **"Bien, bien... ¿Cachonda?"**

"¡Zorra!" Ambas contestaron.

"Amo, estamos tan..." añadió Kushina, lloriqueando.

 **"Calientes."**

"¡Kurama me hace entrar en calor!" Dijo Mikoto, con espasmos en las patas mientras trataba de no llegar hasta su entrepierna. "¡Tan... caliente!"

Kurama rió de nuevo, profunda y resonante. **"Oh, esto es delicioso... Capullo."**

"¡Quiero el capullo de Kurama!" Anunció Kushina. "¡Necesito estar llena!"

 **"Fugaku,"** Kurama continuó, observando cuidadosamente a Mikoto.

Ninguna respuesta. El nombre de su marido bien podría haber sido un ruido aleatorio.

Excelente.

 **"Buena zorra",** dijo, sonriendo por como el condicionamiento las hacía intentar responder por una ola de placer condicionado. **"Amo."**

"¡Kurama! ¡Sexy! ¡Quiero! ", Dijo Kushina, retorciéndose tanto como pudo en su postura de súplica.

Mikoto solo gimió. "Calienteeeeeee..."

 **"Minato."**

Otra completa falta de reacción.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Kurama se puso de pie – balanceando su polla, atrayendo la mirada de ambas zorras. **"Obedecer."**

"¡Obedezco a Kurama!"

 **"Puta."**

"¡Zorra!"

 **"Buenas zorras,"** Kurama les dijo. **"Dejen de contestar."**

Hizo una pausa, saboreando el momento.

 **"Ofrézcanse."**

Por esa palabra, Mikoto y Kushina se revolvieron para estar a cuatro patas primero. Ellas pusieron sus pechos en el suelo, patas al lado de ellos, con las nalgas levantadas en el aire y sus colas dispuestas fuera del camino.

Kurama sonrió, y luego dejó que su chakra rojo se ampliara y extendiera… Reuniéndose en el suelo de ese universo interior.

Se extendió, un profundo brote de la energía roja malévola que fluía como una mancha de látex... Y luego fueron dos de él.

Uno acolchado a Kushina, poniendo sus patas delanteras en ambos lados de la parte inferior del torso, y empujó la polla a través de su boca. **"Lame."**

Kushina se quedó con sus patas en el suelo, elevó ancas, pero levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para llegar al grueso miembro rojo - tomándolo en su boca con un gemido de agradecimiento.

 **"Buena puta."**

Así como se rió Kurama, el otro él se paseaba por detrás de Mikoto.

Ella tembló, moviendo su trasero - a continuación, se quedó sin aliento, conforme la gruesa vara se sumergía en ella.

 **"Está bien",** dijo, mientras ella gemía y comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás contra él. **"Tú lo quieres tanto que no puedes ayudarte a ti misma..."**

Él empujo hacia abajo tan duro que ella tuvo que luchar para mantenerse en su posición, y sus colmillos mordieron su cuello - haciendo instintivamente que ella olvidara lo mucho que estaba cargando.

Así como una zorra lamía y la otra cargaba, el oscuro chakra rojo de Kurama empezó a extenderse de nuevo.

…

Mikoto gimió, su mente estaba inundada en una tormenta de sensaciones y no pensando en nada más que agradarle al amo Kurama. El capullo pulsaba en su parte trasera, doloroso y caliente, y lo amaba - ¡Ella era una buena zorra - zorra cachonda - buena zorra sumisa!

La lamida en la parte posterior de su cuello la hizo sentir un hormigueo total, y reforzó su posición debajo del amo Kurama.

Algo se movió en frente de su cara, el movimiento del aire la alertó, y ella abrió los ojos.

Una tentadora polla roja ondulaba adelante y atrás frente a ella, justo como la que estaba disfrutando detrás de ella.

Mikoto era una buena zorra descerebrada, y no cuestionó la forma en que había ocurrido. Se lanzó hacia delante, para complacer a ese miembro y, luego, tuvo que echarse para atrás conforme el amo Kurama encima de ella la empujaba contra el suelo de nuevo.

Una risita profunda sonó, y la polla delante de ella se acercaba - para que pudiera ser utilizada por ambos a la vez.

Ella era una buena zorra una zorra feliz cachonda obediente buena descerebrada zorra zorra la zorra del zorro Kurama obedecer patas hocico zorra-

…

Kushina lamía, mientras trataba de mantenerse en buena posición de súplica al mismo tiempo que complacía al amo Kurama.

¡Ella era una buena chica! Ella no quería defraudarlo... ¡Las buenas zorras no dejaban que su amo se decepcionara!

El amo Kurama dio un paso atrás, y ella se quejó - tratando de arrastrarse hacia delante sin perder su postura.

La polla roja colgaba delante de ella, la única cosa en la que podía concentrarse. Era vagamente consciente de la risa - luego, un par de patas aterrizaron sobre sus propias patas delanteras, atrapándolas contra el suelo.

Kushina se dio cuenta de que había otra, forma vulpina roja que se cernía sobre ella.

¡Dos amos!

Había una presión que el otro amo Kurama empujaba dentro de ella, y ella dio un chirriante ronroneo de placer - que se convirtió en un ladrido al sentir el capullo.

La polla colgaba delante de ella de nuevo, y ella trató de concentrarse en los dos a la vez - su mente no estaba manejando la mezcla confusa. Ella maullaba, empujaba, lamía, suplicaba, obedecía.

Buena zorra

Feliz

Obediente

Sumisa

Caliente

Lujuriosa

Zorra cachonda

Lujuriosa

Obedecer a Kurama

Obedecer

Obedecer

Obedecer-

...

El chakra rojo fluyó conjuntamente, formando un solo Zorro de Nueve Colas una vez más.

Kurama sonrió, con los ojos brillantes, mientras saboreaba su victoria - tanto los odiados Uchiha y los malditos Senju, humillados ante él. Los que lo podían controlar, y los que lo podían contener... Ahora sólo existían para complacerlo a él.

Era bueno ser el amo.

Sin embargo... Si bien esa realidad distorsionada podría durar meses dentro de un minuto, no podía durar por siempre.

Kurama contempló eso, con los ojos puestos fijamente en las dos zorras agotadas que él había hecho. Cachondas, obedientes y de buen aspecto también...

 **"Zorras",** Él dijo, atrayendo su atención. **"Escuchen con atención, y obedezcan."**

"Sí... Amo," Kushina jadeó.

 **"Cuando dé la orden, van a salir de este lugar. Y va a pretender ser kunoichi normales, haciendo lo que sea que tengan que hacer para mantener la ficción... "**

Kurama hizo una pausa, luego sonrió de nuevo. **"Y siempre esperarán por mi orden, cuando dejarán todo y volverán aquí. De todo corazón renunciarán a sus disfraces, volviendo a sus verdaderas formas y a sus verdaderos destinos como mis obedientes zorras".**

Mikoto gimió, acongojada por dejar al amo. "...pero..."

El gran zorro se limitó a mirarla, sonriendo.

"... Sí, amo," dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

 **"Buena chica",** respondió Kurama, esbozando su astuta sonrisa.

…

"... Jiraiya piensa que va a funcionar muy bien", explicó Minato, levantando la mano. "¡Es un gran ataque de corto rango, por lo que combinará bien con mi Hiraishin!"

"Suena como que lo haría", dijo Kushina.

"Sí, aunque es un poco difícil de manejar - Yo estoy reventando todas las pelotas de goma que tiene..." Minato rió, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Creo que eso es lo que sucede con una técnica difícil como esta."

"Mientras que no tengamos que pagar para reemplazarlos", dijo Kushina.

Minato se rió, y Kushina sabía que significaba que ella estaba actuando bien - diciendo las cosas correctas para evitar parecer sospechosa.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su amo le permitiera convertirse en su verdadero yo de nuevo.

Tal vez algún día ella no tendría que hacer esa aburrida farsa por más tiempo.

Todo sería más sencillo si el amo Kurama estuviera ahí.

…

Mikoto fregaba un plato, mientras el agua corría en el lavabo.

Ella tuvo que hacer los quehaceres, ya que era algo que tenía que hacer para obedecer la orden del amo.

Se sentía incómoda estando parada sobre sus patas traseras todo el tiempo. Sus ropas le picaban. Ella tenía demasiado pelo... Y no suficientes colas... Y sus manos eran torpes e incómodas.

Si sólo el amo Kurama estuviera ahí. Entonces podría estar en cuatro patas, y tener sus grandes patas, sus nueve colas largas y atractivas, su hocico...

Ella puso el plato hacia abajo y comenzó con otro.

Eso era aburrido.

Era mucho más agradable ser una buena zorra, obediente.

…

Detrás de un sello que ya no era una barrera, el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas posó una pata en el suelo.

 **"Tal vez un poco más de tiempo...",** reflexionó. **"Después de todo, que esperen un poco más hará que estén más desesperadas..."**

…

FIN

 **Notas**

La historia me gustó bastante, porque tiene un toque de control mental, dominación e incluso cierto nivel de crueldad, además de incluir a dos de mis MILF favoritas del universo de Naruto: Kushina y Mikoto.

Hay cosas que suenan un poco raras, ya que traté de hacer la traducción lo más fiel posible al original y pues, hay ciertas palabras que tienen varias traducciones en nuestro idioma y el escritor tiene un estilo particular de escritura que yo quise mantener en lo posible, así que habrá cosas que sonarán extraña o para nuestro criterio faltarán algunas comas.


End file.
